


One Last Shot

by PhantoMichaelis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boy x boy, Drunk hookup, Fluff, Humour, Implied Ciel/Claude, M/M, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, Two-shots, Yaoi, smut in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantoMichaelis/pseuds/PhantoMichaelis
Summary: "This is my last one." The boy with deep ocean blue gems stated, downing the shot of tequila previously in front of him..Well,that's what he said...An aching head, a sore bum, and a raven-haired sex god naked and passed out by his bed were enough evidences that he indeed had a few more drinks than what he originally intended to have.





	One Last Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first sebaciel drabble I ever made and it's been sitting in my drafts for a whilst haha. Anyway, smut's gonna be in the second chapter. ;)

"Fucking traitors.." Mumbled the distressed 21-year-old. Wiping stubborn tears insistently cascading down his face against his will. In a span of an hour, he already heard a sum of 5 'are you okay's, been hit on 3 times, and received a stare from the 100th civilian passing by the counter...

But to heck with them! They can stare at him for all they want, Ciel Phantomhive is freaking depressed and he plans on drowning those stubborn tears with alcohol. 

The loud booming music did nothing but irate him even more, the flashing lights none but an aspect unnoticed as the lad downed shot after shot of hard liquor, hoping to somehow ease his anguish.

Memory of his one hell of a day still lingers. The pain, the fury, the humiliation, all of it, still fresh and aching through his entire being. How could he easily forget such atrocity? How can any event come at par with what he had witnessed a few hours ago?

"Disgusting pigs.. I hope you both rot in hell..." Ciel muttered, followed by a series of curses fit for a sailor's mouth. As he continued on ranting his pain under his breath, a glimpse of something stunning caught his eye.

There by the other end of his favorite bar, was a pair of tantalizing wine-coloured eyes gawking at him like a hunter does its prey. Something about the way their eyes met sent shivers down his spine. 

The tears falling from his eyes no more. His vision was clouded and the dim lightings obscured the owner of those eyes, leaving only a tall and almost statuesque figure of a man leaning against the brick wall.

Minutes turned into an hour. An hour of unsettling stares from the unknown man. If Ciel was with Alois, certainly the blond would yank the boy's wrist and forcibly introduce him to the stranger… But Alois wasn't with him, he's probably still with Ciel's (now ex) boyfriend, Claude, fucking each other's brains out like the animals they were.

The mere thought of his traitor of a friend and his piece of rubbish ex-boyfriend made him clench his fist, the rage taking over and wordlessly decided to approach the stranger in the dark.

Before Ciel can even lift his bum off of the stool he'd been occupying for the night, a low sultry voice spoke from his side, possibly jolting the alcohol out of him.

"Quite the expensive drinks they got here.. I'd be willing to pay if it can guarantee my wildest dreams though..." A tall-- no, huge… Huge bloke entered Ciel's vision, protruding jawline against the side of his face, pale, almost paper-white complexion peeking through his well-fitted shirt, sturdy nose and high cheekbones graced the man's face; jet locks, almost as black as ink perfectly falls and accentuate his unique haircut, but the most captivating feature was his stunningly rare garnet eyes.

Those same eyes that Ciel had been exchanging glances for the past hour...

Never did Ciel expected that the man himself would be as attractive as his hypnotic pair of eyes.

"And what might that be?" Finally, Ciel responded after about a minute of staring.

A sexy smirk quirked the sides of the man's seemingly delectable lips, voice coming out as alluring as when he first spoke.

"Perhaps a name from a lonely yet utterly beautiful boy?" Suggested the raven, raising the glass of whiskey within his grip and brought it to his lips.

"I'm not a boy, I'm twenty one. And who told you I was lonely?" Ciel smirked, eyes traveling down the man's Adam’s apple as it bobbed up and down with every gulp he took. A sight that made Ciel's breath hitch unconsciously.

"Was I mistaken when I saw you shed tears a little whilst ago?" Asked the man, tilting his head to the side.

"That's none of your damn business. So, are you buying me a drink or what?" It may appear as if it was the alcohol talking, but truth is, Ciel really was quite the feisty one even without the influence of a drink. He's usually proud, determined, and unwavering; traits that he inherited from his father.

Amusement danced across the taller lad's crimson eyes, exhilarated and beyond amused for having met a breathtaking piece of art, seemingly delicate as a flower but with an attitude of a dragon.

"Promise me your name and I'll buy you whatever you want." He offered, Ciel rolled his eyes but agreed eventually.

"Fine. A shot for every question you have in mind... Oh.. And I get to ask you whatever the hell I want as well, are we clear?" The little thing commanded, as if he was born to rule and lead; which he actually was, being a Phantomhive and all.

"Yes, my lord." Was the response. Ciel bit back a harsh snarl when a low chuckle vibrated from the man's broad chest, making the younger one wonder how in the world could a mere chuckle sound so attractive. 

After gulping the first shot lined in front of them he locked eyes with those captivating crimsons.

"Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive..." He declared, watching the man's brows rise with recognition.

"Child of 'the' Vincent Phantomhive?" Of course the man knew of his father, everyone practically does.

"The one and only.." Ciel replied with a smirk.

"Wow, I've heard a couple of rumors about you being such an eye-candy but I'm telling you, none of them gave justice as to how breathtaking you truly are in person." It was then Ciel's turn to be surprised.

After finding out his name, usually the next statement would be about his father, how great he is, how much power he has. Vincent this, Vincent that.. But this man, this inhumanely attractive stranger, was talking about him... Not his father... A warmth slowly spread across his small chest, feeling giddy and unfamiliar sensations.

"Where have you heard about me?" Ciel asked, instantly regretting how dumb it sounded.

"I attended one of your father's interviews, the one where... ummm..." The shorter lad sighed, clearly aware of what the man was pertaining.

"Yeah, I know. The one where he renounced me as his son, claiming he no longer had a son the moment I told him I like men and had no interest towards the opposite sex… That I was nothing but a disgrace to this world." The phrase was stated nonchalantly, for he had memorized it ever since people started bombarding him questions about it.

"That's where I have to disagree. I think you're anything but a disgrace." The man offered a small smile. But instead of responding to the man's flattery, he decided to take his turn instead.

"Enough about me, It's my turn to ask questions." A nod was the answer as the man eyed him curiously.

"Judging by your accent, I say you aren't from here… Hmmm... England, eastern end, correct?" Asked Ciel.

"My my, not only stunning but clever as well..." The raven replied with an amused smile.

"Do you often buy drinks for strangers and woo them with your flowery words and sexy accent?" Ciel inquired, chuckling lightly. Previous dejection long gone as those garnet gems swallowed him whole, attention now solely focused upon the attractive man beside him.

"Not really... Just the lovely ones. And I'm so very glad you find my accent sexy." Purred the sly bastard, noticing the beautiful shade of blue eyes previously wet with tears now dances with mirth.

"Don't let it get to your head, big guy." Ciel snorted.

"I won't... Can I now ask what is it that's bothers you? I won't judge you in any way, I swear." After a moment of contemplating, Ciel gulped down another shot before deciding to tell the stranger his pathetic problem.

"My dogshit boyfriend cheated on me..  With my treacherous best friend. Saw them at it with my own eyes." His expression grimaced as he recalled walking in on the pair having their way against the dining table, disgust resurfacing and fury reviving from having been asked to recall what he saw a few hours ago.

"I'm not trying to woo you when I say this, but... really? What fool of a man would trade you for anyone? Bloody hell, I've only just met you and all I want is to claim you mine..." Conviction evident upon the taller one's handsome face, resulting heat to travel across Ciel's cheeks.

He waved the comment aside with an amused chuckle.

"That fool of a man, apparently. And do you expect me to believe you aren’t trying to woo me with that well placed response?" Added Ciel with one brow raised, genuinely feeling the pain subside.

The lad shrugged and took another gulp from his drink. “I do not lie… but perhaps… It’s really hard not to try and make a move if something as gorgeous as you is just under my nose.”

Ciel just shook his head, despite how the words left him heated all over the face.

“You are one hell of a sweet talker, aren’t you?” He retorted with an amused grin.

“I’ve been told that I possess the tongue of the Devil.” The man made sure to introduce the said muscle as he made a show of licking his red lips whilst meeting Ciel’s eyes.

The younger lad shivered, the physical attraction between them was palpable and Ciel could already feel the first stirrings of arousal, the longer he locked eyes with the stranger… who was by then still lacks a name…

“Don’t you think it’s fair that I have something to call you by, seeing as I’ve already told you mine?” Ciel shifted on his seat as he waited for a response.

"Please, call me Sebastian.." Was the lad’s reply, with his usual devilish grin...

“Well then, Sebastian…” Ciel purred, testing the name on his tongue. “This glass isn’t going to refill itself.” He raised the empty glass to accentuate his point and watched as Sebastian’s eyes almost glimmered with mischief under the dimmed lights.

*** 

“This is my last one.” Ciel announced, downing the shot of tequila in front of him. Cheeks red and head already feeling light from the previous shots he'd practically inhaled.

"Nonsense." His companion butted in, also already a bit intoxicated as he raised their second bottle and poured some on one of Ciel's shot glasses.

"We aren't leaving here until you forget that filthy wanker, Claude." Sebastian added, accent thicker as he slurred each word.

"Hmm, Claude who?" Ciel replied with a grin before both of them bursted out into a fit of drunken laughter.

Along the process, one of Ciel's hand landed atop Sebastian's jean clad thigh, yet none of them made a move to remove it. Sebastian appeared even more glorious, the drunker Ciel gets. Those crimson eyes that captivated him the first time felt like the very reason as to why Ciel was intoxicated in the first place.

His gawking only halted when the other inebriated lad knocked off a shot glass full of salt and chuckling sonorously right after.

"We're out of salt." Sebastian commented directly pouring the alcohol straight to his mouth. Some of it drifted out the side of his lips and down the pale column of his bobbing throat.

The display made Ciel even more heated, eyes of blue clouding with desire as he imagined licking up the spilled drink up until he reached Sebastian's grinning lips.

He boldly gathered the spilled salt and placed a small pile amidst his pink tongue.

"Here." He called onto Sebastian and presented the salt inside his mouth, eyes more likely mimicking how Sebastian's wine coloured ones flashed with lust.

Ciel was just about to laugh off his bold flirting when Sebastian just shook his head and poured another swig of tequila... Until soft fingers grabbed and tilted his chin up to meet Sebastian's mouth.

The older tongue prodded and licked the salt from the stunned lad, making sure to explore Ciel's willing mouth along the process. Their lips smacked sensually and a small moan left Ciel's by how lusciously his mouth was being devoured.

One of his hands absently reached Sebastian's raven locks and tugged its owner closer, as though their sealed lips and swirling tongues weren't enough. Sebastian growled under his breath and teasingly nipped at Ciel's bottom lip, their teeth clashing violently as no one wanted to cease the carnal dance that was their kissing.

"Hah~ I think I know what I need to forget that bastard." Ciel panted when they broke apart for air, his hand still threaded through Sebastian's thick mane.

"Oh? Pray tell." The raven-head purred, one hand already resting against Ciel's hip.

Ciel leaned in and tugged Sebastian by the collar, his drunken mind bolder than he usually was.

"Take me home and I'll show you." He whispered against the pale ear, nipping at Sebastian's lobe and delighting in the way the man trembled against him, feeling an aroused groan vibrate from his broad chest.


End file.
